One Last Trip
by Kasserlena
Summary: Ben and Polly wish that they could find out what happened to Jamie after they left. Their wish comes true and the Doctor takes them for One Last Trip...


Ben and Polly talked while they sat in Polly's living room. "I wonder what happened to Jamie and the Doctor after we left" said Ben trying to get warm from the fireplace.

The living room had a rug that covered the middle of the wooden floor. It had two armchairs in a corner of the room facing each other. There was a tall bookcase near the entrance and sitting on the rug in front of the fire there was a couch where Ben and Polly were sitting. Also in front of them was a small circular coffee table with two mugs of hot cocoa. There was a big window on one wall that had the curtains closed over to keep in the warmth.

Outside the weather was going crazy. There was a thunderstorm going on with snow being shovelled down onto England. Ben and Polly had planned to go see the New Year fireworks together but they had gotten snowed in.

"I don't know…" said Polly "I sometimes miss going on those crazy adventures with the Doctor"

"You miss going on them?" Ben asked "Half the time you think you're going to end up dead"

"True" said Polly "But, having excitement as well as fear is what makes it great"

"Pol, isn't there enough excitement when you are travelling on a ship?"

"Not if you get sea sick every time the boat gets hit by waves"

Ben sighed, "Yeah, your right. It is more exciting travelling with the Doctor. Except when you are going to get hanged on the Scottish Highlands"

"I got stuck in a pit and had to look after an 18th century girl who only wanted to cry" said Polly shaking her head.

The room went white before they heard a big grumble of thunder that lasted around 10 seconds. It sounded like it was right on top of them and that moment the wind picked up outside. "It's getting pretty wild out there" said Ben as he got up and opened a curtain to see the sky.

Polly got up and went to stand beside him. "I just wish someone could tell us what ended up happening to the Doctor and Jamie"

There was another crack of thunder even louder than the last. The wind picked up inside Polly's living room but, neither of them noticed as they both thought it was just a draft coming from under the door.

They then both heard a sound so familiar. The sound of the TARDIS engines. They both slowly turned around to see the TARDIS materialise right in front of them. "Miracles do come true at Christmas…" muttered Polly without thinking.

Then out stumbled a man with a tweed jacket and a red bowtie and a redhead wearing a miniskirt and red scarf. "Well…" the man said looking around "This is not Australia!"

"Hello" the redhead said cheerfully to Ben and Polly.

Ben noted her Scottish accent. "Where's the Doctor? And, he must have missed Jamie so much he needed another Scottish companion"

"_Another_ Scottish companion?" the girl asked turning to the man with the bowtie.

The Doctor evaded the question "Two questions and an answer for you, I am the Doctor. Who are you and how do you know Jamie?"

"You've regenerated, again" said Ben.

Polly knew that Ben wasn't going to answer the Doctor's question. "Don't you remember? We're Ben and Polly. It's funny; we were just wishing to know what happened to you and Jamie"

"You heard them, eh old girl?" the Doctor asked patting the TARDIS.

"Hello, I'm Amy. Nice to meet you, you know, he hasn't mentioned Jamie or you guys once" said Amy.

"Not once?" Ben asked.

"I have" said the Doctor.

"Hmm… Nope" said Amy.

"Well, why don't we tell you about ourselves" said Polly gesturing for them to sit down. The Doctor and Amy went and sat on the couch followed by Ben and Polly.

"You sure you're comfortable sitting on the armrest?" Polly asked Amy.

Amy nodded, "After you sit down in his TARDIS, your comfortable sitting down anywhere"

"Ok, so, umm, where do I start?" Polly asked thinking.

"From the beginning" said Ben. Polly then started telling Amy about her and Ben and their adventures with the Doctor and then about Jamie. Ben and the Doctor chipped in parts at times but Polly mostly told the story.

"Doctor, what did end up happening to Jamie after we left?" Ben asked.

"Well, after you left… Yes, we met this lovely girl, Victoria. Jamie fell in love with her, always trying to impress her… He never worked up the courage to ask her out or anything. I was always hoping that he would"

"If I was there he would have asked her out on the first day" said Ben.

Polly gave him a nudge in the ribs and the Doctor continued "I saw them kiss just before we left her at the Harrises. He got an attitude for a little while after that… Then we met Zoe, fine girl, kept thinking she was smarter than me… we ran into some people and then in the end…" the Doctor stared at the fireplace for a few moments before continuing with tears in his eyes, "The Timelords came and found me, took me home, forced me to regenerate and made Zoe and Jamie lose all memories of travelling with me…"

There were a few minutes of silence before Ben spoke up, "So, he doesn't remember almost getting killed on the Highlands?"

"He does" The Doctor nodded "Though he believes that he stayed behind instead of travelling with us. I believe that, though he doesn't remember anything, he still has his feelings for Victoria"

Polly and Amy both found that they had tears in their eyes. "Doctor," said Amy as she leaned over and whispered something in his ear, making him grin.

"Brilliant Pond, I knew I had you for a reason" said the Doctor as he turned to Ben and Polly "One more trip in the TARDIS?"

Ben and Polly both nodded smiling. They then all got up and walked into the TARDIS "Rubbish colour" said Ben as they walked up to the TARDIS console.

"Have any requests?" the Doctor asked as he flipped some switches.

"Anywhere" said Ben and Polly.

"Okay" said the Doctor as he pressed one final switch and the TARDIS grumbled, making the Doctor's companions grab hold of the railing. He turned on his scanner and checked some information.

After a few moments the Doctor clapped his hands together and rushed to the door, opening it. Ben, Polly and Amy slowly followed and found themselves on a hill overlooking a small cottage.

Outside the cottage two children played the oldest one, the boy, was maybe 10. And the girl was around 7. "Catch me if you can, Alex!" she shouted before running away from her brother.

Alex shouted back, "Your easy to catch, and no fun!"

The girl turned around and walked up to her brother upset. "I wish daddy was here, he's more fun" the girl pouted and looked away, her arms crossed across her chest. Neither of them saw the Highlander standing next to them silently laughing. Polly grabbed hold of Ben's hand, not noticing the Doctor smiled.

"Awww…. Come on, Annie. You know how boring dad is" said Alex.

"And why am I boring?" the Highlander, who was their dad, asked.

Polly and Ben both looked at the Doctor who was smiling "Is that Jamie?" Polly asked.

The Doctor nodded "Yes, and those are his kids, Annabelle McCrimmon or Annie, and Alexander McCrimmon or Alex. Want to go say hello to them?"

"As much was we want to" said Ben amusement playing in his eyes, as he watched Jamie chase the two kids around "I think it would be better off to leave them"

Jamie then caught up to his kids and grabbed them as they started screaming "Help us mummy!"

They heard a woman shout out, "You three, better be behaving! Or else!" Jamie picked the kids up and slung them both over his shoulders as they hit their fists against his back. He then carried them inside, as he laughed.

"Well, that certainly made my day" said Ben grinning.

Amy smiled at them "You know, I might just go down there and say hello to Jamie myself"

"Nah," said the Doctor "We better get going"

Polly and Ben walked inside the TARDIS "But-" started Amy.

"No buts, I think their having too much fun. I don't think we should ruin it"

"Fine" sighed Amy before she followed the Doctor inside the TARDIS. Knowing that someone watched them enter the TARDIS, but not paying too much attention.

"I think it's time to take you guys home" said the Doctor.

"Yeah, me too" said Ben.

The Doctor then dematerialized the TARDIS and then rematerialized it. "Here we are, home" he said as he opened the door for them.

They both walked out and the Doctor closed the door on them and the TARDIS dematerialized. They both took a proper look at their surroundings and found that they were where the New Year fireworks were happening. "I don't think we give him enough credit for how smart he is, Duchess" said Ben as they both sat down.

"No, we don't" said Polly as the fireworks started.

They heard the clock chime midnight. Polly didn't realize until they broke apart that they had just kissed.

Ben then wrapped an arm around Polly's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued watching the fireworks.

**The End!**

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this! I just still can't believe that no one has posted much about Ben and Polly. Sorry, I just love them! Anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
